The Curtis Saga Part Two: London
by aims80
Summary: MAY COMPLETE LATER?!?!? Continues from my previous story. Finally something good is going to happen for the family. Please R
1. In the city

ONE:  
  
I was seated at the table in the kitchen when my brother came in.  
  
"Hey Soda, how did you sleep?" I asked, watching his eyes carefully. The one thing Soda couldn't control was his eyes-they betrayed him. And for that matter, I knew he hadn't slept well-I'd heard him up during the night a few times!  
  
"Fine thanks Pony." Soda replied, avoiding my gaze and going straight to the coffee. "Why are you up so early? You do realise you've only got this week left before you start school again don't ya?"  
  
"Two-Bit and I're going into the city." I replied. "Can you believe he's still going to be in school when we go back for the next year?"  
  
Soda grinned. "I think Two-Bit's going to be there forever to tell the truth." He admitted. "And he loves it too!"  
  
I smiled too, not so much at Soda's words, but more at the fact that my brother was able to smile. It had been a few weeks since he'd done that. Since he'd found out that the baby he thought was his really wasn't his. Since we'd told Sandy to get out, and she'd gone and not come back. At first Soda'd been down in the dumps. He usually was able to bounce back from things quite quickly, but this must have really hurt him. But now it seemed that he was beginning to get better, even though I knew he didn't sleep properly. I've asked this before, and I'll ask it again: How much can one family take? How much can one family go through and not crack? First my parents died, and then there was my own trouble with Johnny and the soc who he killed, and then Johnny himself dying. Then there were the problems with Sandy. I know the sayings what doesn't kill us makes us stronger, and that bad things happen in threes, but I still have to wonder. When is something good going to happen for the Curtis family?  
  
"Why are you looking so thoughtful Pony?" Soda demanded. "A greaser on school holidays doesn't think you know!"  
  
I laughed. "Speak for yourself." I said. "Some of us like to keep our brains from going rusty."  
  
"What good are brains? What good is school? I mean Algebra? Do you see me doing that sort of stuff at work?" Soda replied.  
  
I shook my head. "I don't even really see you working at work..if it weren't for Steve the place would go broke!" I replied.  
  
Soda shrugged, not arguing the point. "Well y'all behave and have fun in the city!" He told me.  
  
"Yeah, and you behave and have fun at work." I retorted. "Don't go sounding like Darry now will you?"  
  
Soda grinned and didn't say anything to that. If I'm being honest I'd admit that Darry and I've been getting on a lot better lately. A lot better than before. It just seems a pity to me that something bad has to happen to make us get along better. But Darry and I are just two completely different people, and when you think about it, he has had to grow up fast and assume a lot of responsibility all of a sudden!  
  
*****  
  
Two-Bit arrived just after Soda had left for work. Darry, of course, had gone much earlier. He works too hard, but try telling him that! He wouldn't listen!  
  
"How's Soda going?" He asked.  
  
"He says he's fine, and he is during the day, but I hear him up and about during the night. I think he has trouble sleeping." I admitted.  
  
Two-Bit nodded wisely. "I guess you can't go through something like that and not have it affect you. I mean geez, Soda worshipped that girl. She had to have known the depth of his feelings for her!" He shook his head angrily. "And she didn't care. That girl, Pony, was nothing but a low-down, dirty, good-for-nothing-"  
  
I stopped him before he got on a roll. "Glory Two-Bit!" I said. "We know."  
  
He sighed. "It just don't seem fair to me. Soda was hurt enough by the whole thing with you running away and all, and then this-"  
  
"-Two-Bit!" I interrupted again. "I know. Instead of dwelling on it we should do something to try and cheer Soda up. And I guess it would be good for all of us. We've all been through a lot in the last few months."  
  
Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow, looking impressed. "No wonder you're the one with the brains Pony! What kind of something are you thinking?"  
  
I shrugged. "I'm not sure yet.." I admitted. "But I'll work on it!"  
  
"Hmmm...well lets get this show on the road." Two-Bit declared.  
  
"So," I asked as we walked to the bus stop. "Have you read that book we were meant to read over the holidays?"  
  
"What book?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
I shook my head. Hopeless.  
  
The bus wasn't long in arriving, and soon we were on our way into the city.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Two-Bit blew his straw wrapper at me, and I threw a chip at him. "Can't you behave? Can't take you nowhere!" I told him, in a fake stern voice.  
  
"I always behave." He replied, reaching over and throwing one of my own chips at me.  
  
"TWO-BIT!" I said. "If you're gonna' throw things at me, throw your own!"  
  
"I ate them all." He said sadly, and I rolled my eyes, thinking how right Soda had been-Two-Bit would never grow up! But in all honesty, I didn't think I wanted him to. He was fun, although he could be serious when we needed him. I had to admit he was an integral part of the gang!  
  
"Look at them. I bet they take drugs, and fight and all." I heard a girl whisper. Through the corner of my eye I saw they were looking at us. I frowned slightly, and slouched in my chair, trying to look tougher than I really was. They were both pretty enough, and not our type of girl. Although I wouldn't have called them soc's either.  
  
"Yeah" agreed her friend. "Could you see our parents if we bought home someone like that?"  
  
"They'd totally die!"  
  
I glanced at Two-Bit to see whether or not he had heard. From the frown on his face I guessed he had!  
  
"Come on Two-Bit, let's get going." I said, having had enough of the place all of a sudden. It's not that I'm not used to being called a greaser and worse things, it was that it was the pretty girl saying it! And the way she said it, like she thought we couldn't hear or something.  
  
As we were on our way out of the place Two-Bit stopped at the girls' table. "Y'all don't have a clue do you?" He said, his voice fairly quiet and calm.  
  
  
  
The pretty girl stared at him, and then looked at me. I saw the look in her eyes-it was fear. She honestly was scared of us!  
  
"Come on Two-Bit. Leave it." I said.  
  
Two-Bit shrugged. "Fine Pony, but you two oughta' get your facts straight before you go spouting off about things you don't know nothing about!" He told them.  
  
On our way home Two-Bit complained about the two girls. I have to admit I was a bit surprised-I've never seen Two-Bit care about what people think of him. We all seem to have fairly thick skins, but most greasers do I think.  
  
I asked him that, why he actually cared, and he couldn't properly explain it. "Sometimes I'm just sick of it all Pony. Greasers and soc's, and everyone classed as something. Forget it if you're different. It don't count!"  
  
Pretty deep thinking for Two-Bit, I thought wryly. I was usually the one to come out with things. Maybe, I realised, I was not as different to everyone else as I had thought?  
  
When we got back Soda was home and cooking pasta. It's easy to cook, and he does it well.  
  
"How was your day in the big, bad city?" Soda asked us.  
  
"Fine." Two-Bit said, and he gave me a look which said, don't go telling Soda about those girls, for some reason.  
  
"Darry phoned-he'll be a bit late." Soda said.  
  
"He works too hard." I muttered, but Soda heard.  
  
"Yeah, he could do with a holiday. Matter of fact so could all us Curtis's. Even the rest of the gang are probably due one too.." Soda said.  
  
I sighed. It was a pity we weren't rich!  
  
"Is there enough food in there for me?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Of course." Soda said. Two-Bit, and/or Steve had been over for tea a lot the last few weeks since the whole Sandy episode. I think they wanted to make sure our family didn't fall apart after having had so much bad luck!  
  
We sat down to tea a little later without Darry, but Soda said he'd warm Darry's up or something when he got home. We'd eaten and watched television for a bit, and still Darry wasn't home. Two-Bit sighed, and got up and stretched and went home. And still Darry wasn't home. I met Soda's worried eyes, my own fear echoed in his.  
  
'Please god,' I prayed. 'Don't let nothing happen to Darry!' 


	2. All about Darry

TWO:  
  
I don't know how long we sat there and waited for Darry to come home. Occasional glances at the clock told me that he was now four hours late. In my opinion that was hardly the "bit late" that Darry had phoned and told Soda he would be!  
  
"Do you think we should call the police?" I finally asked my brother.  
  
Soda glared at me. "I know what you're thinking Pony, but god wont be that cruel. We won't lose Darry like we lost Mom and Dad." He snapped. "So get it out of your head!"  
  
"I wasn't thinking anything." I muttered even though I had been. "Soda?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Do you remember when the police came to tell us about the accident? I sometimes think about it now and-" I began, but Soda jumped to his feet and interrupted me.  
  
"Don't do it Ponyboy!" He yelled. "I don't want to remember. There are so many things I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember the day you and Johnny killed that Soc, and I don't want to remember the worrying Darry and I did when we didn't know where you were, and I don't want to remember Johnny dying to save those damn kids, and I also don't want to remember Sandy!"  
  
"Glory Soda!" I managed to say.  
  
"Sorry Pony." Soda sat back down, slumping in the chair.  
  
"I'm sure Darry's fine. He's probably lost track of time." I said, with a weak smile.  
  
Soda managed an equally weak one. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right Pony. So what happened in the city today with you and Two-Bit?"  
  
I stared. "What?"  
  
"I saw the look the two of you gave each other. So spill it Pony, what gives?" Soda demanded.  
  
I lit a cigarette before answering. And then I told him about the two girls and their comments. He didn't look too bothered by them, but like I said, being a greaser we get a lot of comments like that, and we're used to them by now. He did, however, look surprised at Two-Bit's reaction.  
  
"Two-Bit actually said that he was sick of everyone being classed as something? And that if you were different from the stereotype it didn't count?" He asked.  
  
"Pretty much yeah." I said, taking a drag on my cigarette. "I never realised he thought like that. Actually I think I've noticed a lot of the gang change in the last few months, sometimes overtly, sometimes more subtly."  
  
Soda frowned, and was about to say something when we heard our old Ford pull up out the front. It has a pretty distinctive sound and a moment later Darry walked in looking exhausted.  
  
"You're pretty late Dar'" Soda said casually.  
  
"There was an accident at work. The boss had an accident, so I've been at the hospital." Darry replied, flopping into a chair like his legs couldn't support his body anymore.  
  
"Gosh, was it bad?" I asked.  
  
"Bad enough." Darry replied. "The doctors think he might be paralyzed."  
  
Soda muttered a curse, and then asked, "What does that mean for you?"  
  
Darry shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. Maybe longer hours and more work. Maybe the boss will sell the company and I'll be out of a job. I don't know yet. On the other hand maybe there won't be any real change. We've just got to wait and see I think."  
  
"I cooked you some dinner. Want me to heat it up?" Soda asked.  
  
Darry shook his head. "I'm too tired to eat. I think I might just hit the sack. But thanks anyway Soda."  
  
After Darry had headed off to bed, Soda and I sat there silently for a moment.  
  
"Someone who works as hard as Darry does won't ever lose his job." I said confidently.  
  
Soda shrugged. "Who knows Pony?" He muttered. "Who knows?"  
  
*****  
  
I was reading the book I had to read for English the next day when the phone rang. Darry had headed off to work planning on stopping in at the hospital on his break, and Soda was at work as well.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Ponyboy Curtis?" A strange voice asked.  
  
"Yes.." I said, wondering who the heck it was.  
  
"My name is Mr. Gibbons. I'm from the welfare department. I've been instructed to come over to your place and see how things are going." The man explained.  
  
"See how things are going?" I repeated. "We're fine so you don't have to bother."  
  
"I'm sure you are Ponyboy, however when things have happened like they did for you the other month we conduct random visits purely to make sure everything is fine." The man explained. "I'll need to make a time when yourself, Sodapop, and Darryl will all be home."  
  
"Soda's going out tonight, but maybe tomorrow night?" I said, resigned to our fate. If the government was going to check up on us, we may as well get it over and done with.  
  
"Fine.and Ponyboy? How are you personally?" The man asked. "How have you been since the hearing?"  
  
"Fine." I replied.  
  
"And your grades? Did you pick them up?" The man asked.  
  
"My grades were fine." I replied.  
  
The man sighed, it was obvious to him that he wouldn't get anything more out of me. "Well I'll be over about seven tomorrow night then."  
  
"Okay." I replied, hanging up with a sigh. What a pain in the butt, but I guessed it was no big deal. I was just a little irritated by the idea that the government thought they had to check on us. We were fine. Well we were as fine as could be expected considering the circumstances!  
  
*****  
  
Later that afternoon I got bored, and headed down to the garage where Steve and Soda worked. Steve had recently got the cast off his arm, and was back working properly. He was out the front when I arrived.  
  
"Where's Soda?" I greeted him.  
  
"Working." Steve replied. "We're pretty busy so we don't really need any distractions."  
  
His words didn't bother me too much-I'd learnt early on that Steve didn't really like me. And the feeling was generally mutual! If it weren't for Soda neither of us would have put up with the other!  
  
"Soda don't mind me being here." I muttered.  
  
"Soda ain't the boss is he?" Steve snapped back. "Anyway, find out for yourself. He's out the back polishing a car."  
  
Soda grinned when he saw me. "Bored Pony?" He asked.  
  
"Stiff." I replied, lighting another cigarette. It seemed I'd been smoking even more than usual the last few weeks, but I didn't care.  
  
Soda reached over to grab the smoke for a drag himself. "Lucky school starts soon to keep you outta' trouble."  
  
"I'm not in trouble." I replied indignantly.  
  
"Not at this moment." Soda conceded.  
  
I told him about the man ringing from the welfare agency, and how he was coming over to see us the next night. "It's nothing important though." I hastened to add. "Routine for people like us."  
  
"People like us?" Soda repeated. "You mean Greasers?"  
  
"Maybe, I thought he was more referring to the incident with the Soc and all." I replied.  
  
"Oh well." Soda shrugged. "No biggie."  
  
"Nope." I replied.  
  
*****  
  
To our surprise Darry was home early that night-in fact before Soda! He looked pale and concerned about something.  
  
"How was work Darry?" I asked.  
  
"Fine." He replied, sounding exactly like me earlier that day when I was asked how I was by the government man!  
  
"Did you go to the hospital?" I asked.  
  
"I did." Darry replied, grabbing a coke from the fridge.  
  
"And?" I asked.  
  
"Pony, can this wait?" Darry asked, with a sigh.  
  
"I don't think so." I replied, and then I told him about the man from the government, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Routine you say?" He asked, sounding skeptical.  
  
"So he reckoned." I replied.  
  
"Hmm." Darry said. "Not the best timing is it? Soda's still depressed over the thing with Sandy, and I'm..well, you're the only one who seems to have no real problems Pony."  
  
"For once." I muttered with a grin. "Darry, what happened at the hospital?"  
  
"Did I say you should be a shrink not long ago?" Darry asked. "I've changed my mind-you can be a mind reader."  
  
I didn't reply.  
  
"The silly fool had no insurance-none whatsoever. So to pay his medical bills, and they're gonna' be big ones especially once he gets back home and can't even walk! His wife is beside herself..anyway, to cover the bills he has no choice but to sell the business." Darry finished.  
  
"Sell it?" I repeated. "But he can't!"  
  
"Of course he can Pony. It's his damn business isn't it?" Darry snapped.  
  
"But-what will you do?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not sure really." Darry admitted. "He said he hates to do this to me since I've worked so hard for him and all. But he did say that he would give me an excellent reference. I'm sure it won't be too hard to get another job. I know my work, and I work hard..."  
  
I nodded. "Sure. I'm sure it won't be hard." I replied, a little concerned about that.  
  
"Don't worry Pony." Darry assured me. "I told you it would be fine-and it will be!"  
  
"Okay." I replied, not convinced, but not about to say so. Darry didn't need me worrying about things also! But he had hit the nail on the head when he said he knew his job, and he worked hard, plus his boss was prepared to give him an excellent reference, so he shouldn't be without a job for too long. But I had a feeling the man from the government might not look too favorably on it! 


	3. Ponyboy has hope

THREE:  
  
When Mr. Gibbons arrived the next night we were sitting around watching television after having eaten in silence. Darry had spent the day working out things with work, finishing things he needed to get done, and when he came home that afternoon he was officially unemployed. For my part I'd been thinking about some of the things I needed with school beginning in a few days, but I knew now they'd have to wait-I couldn't ask Darry at the moment. Soda was the one who answered the door and let the man in.  
  
"How are we all this evening?" Mr. Gibbons asked, as he sat down.  
  
Soda forced a smile. "We're fine thanks sir, and yourself?"  
  
Mr. Gibbons shrugged. "I can't complain. Are you all ready for school starting next week Ponyboy?"  
  
I nodded. "Sure, I've read what I had to read, and I'm all ready."  
  
Darry looked up, and looked at me. A flickering worry crossed his face- obviously it was only now that he had even thought about what I'd need for school.  
  
"And how about you Darryl?" Mr. Gibbons asked.  
  
"I'm fine thanks." Darry said.  
  
"Working hard as usual? I remember at the hearing your boss sent in an affidavit testifying to how much you worked and how invaluable you were." Mr. Gibbons said.  
  
Darry managed to smile. "Yeah, well that's the way it has to be. And I don't mind hard work." He said.  
  
Mr. Gibbons smiled too, and now he relaxed slightly and looked around the room. "You keep the house fairly neat for three males!"  
  
"Yeah, we all play our bit." Soda said.  
  
"That's good. Good." Mr. Gibbons said.  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes and then Mr. Gibbons coughed. "I can tell you boys aren't too happy about me being here, and I have to say if I was in your position I'd feel the same way. But you've got to understand our-the government's position-as well." Here he looked at Darry, as if he were appealing to Darry's better judgment than Soda's and mine.  
  
Darry nodded. "Sure we understand just fine." He said.  
  
Mr. Gibbons smiled. "Good, good. Well it looks like there is nothing else for me to see here. I'm glad you're all getting along well-" He said standing up.  
  
It was then that Two-Bit burst in. "Hey Darry, I just heard about your boss. Bad luck hey?"  
  
Mr. Gibbons raised an eyebrow. "Your boss?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, he's just had a little accident. He's in hospital." Darry said, whilst I glared at Two-Bit from behind Mr. Gibbon's back.  
  
"Little accident?" Two-Bit looked confused. "I thought-"  
  
"-Hey Two-Bit, wanna come and help me get some ice-creams for desert? That alright Darry if we take the car?" Soda interrupted.  
  
"Sure, sure." Darry said, whilst Soda herded a flustered Two-Bit out of the front door.  
  
Mr. Gibbons looked at us thoughtfully. "Are you sure there's not something you're forgetting to mention Mr. Curtis?" He asked Darry formally.  
  
"Forgetting?" Darry asked, looking puzzled. "No, sir I don't think there is!"  
  
"Hmm." Mr. Gibbons didn't seem one hundred percent convinced. "Well I'll be keeping an eye on you. Goodnight Ponyboy, Goodnight Darryl, and say goodnight to Sodapop when he returns."  
  
After Mr. Gibbons left Darry swore. "I should give Two-Bit a whooping!" He said angrily.  
  
"Ah Darry it wasn't Two-Bit's fault. How the hell did he know who was here?" I asked, lighting a cigarette. Darry frowned at the smoke, but didn't tell me to put it out. I guess he's given up trying to get me to quit?  
  
"I know Pony." Darry said. "I'm just worried that that man might really keep an eye on us. If he finds out I'm unemployed-"  
  
"-But Darry you said you'd be able to get another job soon!" I argued.  
  
"Sure I will Pony, but you never know when the man might come back." Darry said. "And another thing I remembered when he was speaking-what do you need for school?"  
  
"Nothing much Darry. Don't worry about it." I said.  
  
"What do you need Pony?" Darry asked, speaking slowly like he was speaking to a little kid or something.  
  
"Just some notepads and pens. I don't need a sport uniform, cos I am not gonna do that anyway!" I admitted.  
  
"Why not? Pony you have to do sport." Darry said.  
  
"I don't like it. Glory, not everyone's good at that kinda' thing like you are Darry!" I argued.  
  
Soda and Two-Bit returned then with the ice creams. Obviously Soda had filled Two-Bit in on the way to the shop and he was now apologizing profusely to Darry who was telling him it was fine!  
  
"Always manage to put my foot in it." Two-Bit said cheerfully. "For that matter I usually manage to fit the rest of my leg in up to my knee!"  
  
We laughed, and Two-Bit looked relieved he wasn't in the doghouse. As we ate our ice creams Darry said to me "Pony, tomorrow we go shopping for school things."  
  
I made a face but didn't argue. I had learnt better than to argue with Darry; he always ended up getting his own way anyway!  
  
*****  
  
The next morning I trailed Darry around the mall while he bought me school supplies-including the hated sports uniform- wishing I was anywhere but there. And the fact that Darry was now out of work made me wish that even more. Could we really afford all this? When I asked Darry that he said, "We don't have any choice. You're the smart one in the family Pony. I'm hoping that you're going to go to college!"  
  
'Glory, ' I thought. 'I haven't even thought about college.'  
  
As we walked past a man selling raffle tickets I glanced at the prize. "Look Dar-you can win a trip for four to Europe. Sure would love to go to London." I said.  
  
Darry smirked. "Pony, what are the chances of us winning something like that? At least a million to one I think."  
  
The man overheard. "Not quite that large odds sir." He told Darry. "We're only selling about ten thousand tickets."  
  
"Well ten thousand to one then Pony." Darry said, and he kept walking. I sighed, and started to follow him, and then stopped. Knowing Darry wouldn't be too happy I quickly gave the man the five dollars and started to fill out the form.  
  
"Damn it Pony, didn't you hear a word I said?" Darry snapped angrily.  
  
"I've just got this feeling Darry." I said, handing the form back to the man.  
  
"It's drawn in a week or so. If you win you'll get notified by phone." The man said.  
  
Darry snorted. "If you win." He muttered. "I bet nobody even wins these things and they're just for making quick cash!"  
  
"Darry don't be so cynical." I told him.  
  
He glared at me, and we walked off silently. In the car on the way home I got a lecture about wasting my money, and how we couldn't afford to waste money, but I didn't listen. If we didn't win fine, but if we did! I couldn't help but have a little daydream of us in London near Buckingham Palace.  
  
"Stop thinking about it Pony, it ain't gonna happen!" Darry said, glancing at me.  
  
When we got home there was a message on the answering machine for Darry. It was a friend of his bosses who wanted to see him about giving him a job. Apparently Darry's boss had recommended him. Darry left to go and speak to him, and I turned on the television. I knew Darry was right about the trip, but if we didn't have hope in our lives, what did we have?  
  
  
  
[A/N Okay, so clearly they're going to win the prize, but I'm torn between whether they take it (Imagine the Curtis' in London!), or whether they sell it back and keep the money..In the meantime I'll write the next chapter I've got going, and see whether or not I can decide.] 


	4. Mandy

[A/N I'm writing this chapter whilst I try and decide whether or not the Curtis' will take the trip, or sell it for something...I really am kind of stuck on that bit, but will see what happens.]  
  
  
  
FOUR:  
  
"Good morning Ponyboy!" Soda said, grinning happily at me a few mornings later.  
  
"I don't see what's so good about it." I muttered, and Soda laughed.  
  
"Thought you liked school Pony?" He asked, handing me a mug of coffee, which I took gratefully.  
  
"I do, just not the first day back after holidays." I admitted. I lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag, remembering that I wouldn't be able to smoke at school.  
  
Two-Bit arrived then. "Are we all ready?" He asked excitedly, and Soda shook his head.  
  
"You amaze me Two-Bit!" He said. "I couldn't wait to get out of the place, and you're the complete opposite."  
  
Two-Bit just grinned, and Soda sighed. "Well I better get going or I'll be late. Have fun at school kids and behave."  
  
"Yes Darry." Two-Bit said cheekily.  
  
Soda laughed, and leant over to punch Two-Bit on the arm. "Don't be cheeky. You know nobody likes a cheeky greaser." He told him.  
  
Two-Bit put his nose in the air. "Who are you calling greaser, greaser?" He demanded. "I am a Soc. I drive an expensive car, I wear preppy clothes, and I am a million times superior to you!"  
  
"Sorry oh master, oh lord." Soda said, bowing before Two-Bit. "I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"Kiss my feet!" Two-Bit declared haughtily.  
  
"Yuck! No thanks." Soda said, jumping up. "If there's anything worse than a Soc's feet it's yours Two-Bit!"  
  
Two-Bit glanced down at his old sneakers, and grinned wryly. "I do need a new pair, don't I? I'll have to go shopping after school one night this week." We all knew he meant he would go and steal some. But when his parents couldn't afford to get him the sort of shoes he wanted he had no choice did he?  
  
"I thought you were going to work." I said to my older brother. "Instead of playing around like a kid!"  
  
"I'm a kid at heart Pony. Don't knock it. I'll see y'all later!" Soda said, and he left for work, leaving Two-Bit and I in the kitchen. Two-Bit leant over to pinch a smoke from my crumpled packet.  
  
"I can't believe schools back in, can you?" He asked.  
  
"Nup." I admitted. "It feels like only yesterday that I was worrying about my English grade, and handing in the world's largest theme to Mr. Syme."  
  
"I don't think school will be the same without Johnny." Two-Bit said sadly.  
  
I bit my lip. I didn't really like to talk about Johnny, despite the fact that I had managed to get over what had happened. "Yeah, it won't be. We better get goin' if we don't want to miss the bus."  
  
Two-Bit and I left the house, and went to the bus stop where we would catch the school bus from. On nice afternoons I sometimes preferred to walk home from school even though it was fairly far. However in the mornings I was never up early enough!  
  
*****  
  
As we were walking through the school gates later that morning Two-Bit nudged me sharply.  
  
"Ouch Two-Bit what the hell was that for?" I demanded, rubbing my arm.  
  
"Look." He said simply.  
  
I turned to look where he was pointing, and stared in shock.  
  
"It's her isn't it? The one from the city?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
I nodded silently. There was no way I'd forget that face and that golden hair. As if she sensed us looking at her she turned our way. It took her a moment to recognise us, and then she looked at us cooly before turning away.  
  
"Glory Two-Bit, she musta' just started." I said.  
  
"Yeah." He said. "I wonder if her friend will be here too."  
  
*****  
  
I was putting books in my locker later that day and getting out the roll I'd made for my lunch the night before when I saw her again. Her locker was just up from mine. Shutting my locker I went over to her.  
  
"Hi, I didn't know you went here." I said to her.  
  
She jumped and then smiled a little. "I just started. And I didn't know you went here."  
  
I nodded. "Sure, all my family have. My older brother's Darry and Soda have left now and-"  
  
"Sorry, did you say Soda?" The girl seemed surprised.  
  
I nodded my face a little red. "My brother's name is Sodapop." I explained. "But we call him Soda."  
  
"Naturally." She replied, with a grin. "And how about you? What's your name?"  
  
I was sure my face was even redder now. "Ponyboy, but people call me Pony."  
  
  
  
"Well, it's certainly unique." She said, with a grin.  
  
"What about you? Do you have a name?" I asked.  
  
She sighed. "Amanda." She said. "People call me Mandy."  
  
"Mandy." I said, liking the way it sounded.  
  
"That's right. If you'll excuse me I want to get some lunch. I was speaking to two girls in my class and we're having lunch together. Cherry and Marcia." She said.  
  
My face dropped. Cherry and Marcia were Socs. In fact not just any Socs, but they had been there when Johnny and I had been jumped and Johnny had killed Bob in the process by mistake.  
  
"What Pony?" Mandy asked, a little surprised by my reaction. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." I muttered. "Have a nice lunch. I'll see you round."  
  
I'd really wanted to tell her that they were Soc's and that she didn't seem to fit in to the group. Socials were the jet set group, the West-Side rich kids. But then she didn't really seem to fit into the greaser group either. I wondered whether or not there was a middle group we hadn't realised, as I went to meet Two-Bit outside for a quick, sneaked smoke.  
  
"You know that girl?" I asked him. "Her name's Mandy."  
  
His eyes widened. "You spoke to her?"  
  
"Briefly, her locker was near mine. But you can forget it Two-Bit, she was eating lunch with the Socs." I told him.  
  
He frowned. "She's not a Soc though!"  
  
"I know that." I replied. "Maybe she could be though. I mean, she's more like a Soc than a greaser, isn't she?"  
  
Two-Bit mumbled something which sounded like "Socs and Greasers, Greasers and Socs."  
  
We were silent for a bit. "Hey, did I tell ya' we're going to London?" I asked, with a grin.  
  
Two-Bit stared at me confused. "Huh? You been drinkin' or something Pony?"  
  
"No." I said. And then I relented and told him about the raffle tickets and how I'd entered. Not surprisingly his response was similar to Darry's: "Good luck kid. People like us don't win things like that!"  
  
"Sure we can Two-Bit. Glory, you and Darry have to have a little hope!" I told him.  
  
He cocked his eyebrow and said nothing.  
  
*****  
  
I was seated at the kitchen table when Darry came in. I hadn't seen him the night before since he'd gotten home later than I had, and he'd gone out this morning before I got up.  
  
"Good news Pony!" He told me, ruffling my hair.  
  
I frowned and pushed his hand away. "Don't mess it all up Darry."  
  
Darry grinned. "Sorry Pony, don't want to mess up your tuff hair."  
  
I ignored that comment. "So, what's the good news?" I asked.  
  
"I got another job. Pretty much the same thing, but I'm getting paid even better!" Darry said, and I grinned.  
  
"That's great news Dar!" I said. "Wait till Soda hears?"  
  
"Soda hears what?" Soda asked coming into the kitchen. Neither of us had heard him get home.  
  
"I got another job!" Darry said.  
  
Soda grinned too. "Great. I knew there was nothing to worry about!" He said.  
  
"Nothing at all!" Darry replied, and silently I knocked against wood. I knew that sometimes bad things had a way of sneaking up on our family and ruining things. 


	5. An interesting conversation

[A/N. I still haven't quite worked out what is going to happen with the Curtis' winning the competition for a trip. Part of me likes the idea of taking them over to London for a holiday, the other part of me likes the idea of them selling the trip and using the money for something else. I'll have to decide VERY soon though, I guess..]  
  
FIVE:  
  
The next few days seemed to fly by. Darry was enjoying his new job, and I was busy getting back into the whole school routine. It was about four days later when Mandy spoke to me again.  
  
"Pony, can I speak to you for a moment?" She called after me. I'd just thrown my books in my locker and was on my way to have lunch with Two-Bit, and also Soda, who was coming over to have lunch with us.  
  
I hesitated. I'd noticed her hanging around with all the socs lately, and so as far as I was concerned she was one of them! "Sure." I said with a sigh.  
  
She put her books in her own locker and then closed the door and leant against it. "Pony, can you tell me who Bob was?"  
  
I was sure I went pale. My legs turned to jelly and I leant against the nearest locker for support, trying to look like it was casual. "Bob?" I repeated, feeling as though my tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth. "Why are you asking me?"  
  
"Because you've been here a lot longer than me." She replied.  
  
I sighed. I'd been worried that she was asking me who Bob had been because she knew about the whole incident.  
  
"They sometimes mention Bob, Pony, but when I ask who he was they say a friend who died. But I get the impression there's more to the story.." She looked at me expectantly.  
  
"What do they say about him?" I asked instead.  
  
"They seem to miss him, but they also seem to think that what happened to him-whatever it was-was his own fault. Even Randy, and he was Bob's best friend, thinks that." Mandy explained. "I've seen a photo of him-Cherry showed it to me! He looked cute, and nice. He didn't look like the sort of person who would do something that even his own friends thought was wrong, and caused his death!"  
  
I was surprised to hear this. The socs actually thought that Bob had caused his own death? When he'd decided to pick on Johnny and I, to jump us when we were outnumbered he'd done something that meant even his friends thought was wrong and-  
  
Mandy spoke again, interrupting my thoughts. "Don't get me wrong. When they speak about the people who were responsible for Bob's death they still get all angry about it! But Pony, I want to know what happened to him."  
  
"Why?" I demanded.  
  
"Because these people are my friends Pony." Mandy replied, surprised. "They're great in all other things, but when it comes to Bob I feel as though they're speaking about something and I'm completely on the outside."  
  
  
  
I frowned. Her friends? Why would she want to be friends with the socs in the first place?  
  
"Pony!" Now she was angry. "Why can't you tell me? Why is it some big secret?"  
  
I bit my lip. What was I meant to say? 'Sure Mandy, I know what happened to Bob. I was there when he died because he attacked my friend and me, and he was trying to kill me, holding my head under the water, when Johnny killed him, and saved my life!'  
  
"Pony?" She asked, gently. "Are you alright? You went kind of pale then."  
  
"I'm fine." I said. "Look Mandy, Bob was no saint despite what you might hear about him from your friends-"  
  
"-They never said he was!" Mandy protested.  
  
I still didn't understand why it was so important for her to know what had happened to Bob. Just so that she wouldn't feel left out when the socs spoke of him? Or was it simply curiosity? "Well he used to go round in his car jumping people like me. He always picked on people who were alone or outnumbered since he was a coward at heart. And then one day, the people he jumped fought back for once, and he was killed." I said.  
  
Mandy's eyes widened. "Wow." She whispered. "That's terrible!"  
  
I shrugged. "He got what was coming to him that's all." I said, harsher than I had intended.  
  
Mandy glared at me. "How can you say that Pony? He's dead, and you say something like that?" She asked.  
  
"Mandy, look at me okay? You've said it yourself-I'm a hood right? A greaser? Bob and his mates, and your mates too now, make fun of people like me. They jump us, they beat us up." I said, pushing myself off the locker to stand taller and glare at her.  
  
"I know what I said Pony." Mandy admitted. "But don't judge me by that. I've seen you around school a few times, and I've heard you in class, and you're not just some typical hood. You're smart. I bet you're a million times smarter than the people you hang out with! In fact I heard that Tim person you sometimes hang out with in the corridors, in class, and he's got no clue!"  
  
"Mandy, I'm a greaser." I said. "I don't mind being one. I don't want to be a soc!"  
  
"I didn't say that I wanted you to be one." Mandy argued. "I just want you to know that I think you're different Pony. Better even. No matter how much you might not want to hear it, or agree with it! You'll do something with your life. They won't."  
  
I didn't know what to say now. So instead I muttered that I had to get to lunch, Two-Bit and Soda would be wondering where on earth I was!  
  
"Okay Pony." Mandy said. "And if you don't speak to me at school I'll understand. I don't like this idea of having two different groups, but I'm resigned to it. And I'm also resigned to the fact that if I fit in anywhere, it's with the socs."  
  
I didn't reply. I went to lunch instead. As I raced to meet my friend and brother I briefly thought about the conversation. It was weird that something which began with a question about what had happened to Bob ended up being about me being a greaser and her being a soc I thought. But then I spotted Two-Bit and Soda, and the conversation went out of my head for the moment.  
  
*****  
  
When I got home that afternoon the phone was ringing, and I raced to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Is this Mr. Ponyboy Curtis?" The man on the other end asked.  
  
"Sure is." I replied, wondering who on earth it was. 


	6. Pony's hope pays off

[A/N. okay so I know in practical terms that the Curtis' family should have sold the trip for the money, but I'm not practical. If I won a holiday somewhere I'd sure take it! Plus I couldn't resist the idea of the Curtis' in London!]  
  
SIX:  
  
"Ponyboy Curtis, do you remember a competition you entered not long ago? The first prize was a trip to London?" The man asked.  
  
"Sure do!" I said. How could I forget? Darry had been so annoyed at me for entering, but when I told Soda a funny look had come over his face, and he'd said, "Well at least someone's got hope here!"  
  
"Well Mr. Curtis, it is my great duty to inform you that you've won first place. You're off to London!" The man crowed.  
  
I was stunned. I couldn't speak.  
  
"Mr. Curtis? Are you still there?" The man asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." I managed. "Glory, I never thought I'd win!"  
  
"Well you have!" The man said.  
  
After I hung up I sat there by the phone in shock. I'd never been on a plane, I'd never been to another state really, let alone another country. I thought about the English shows I'd seen and wondered whether it was really like that. I knew that they drove on the wrong side of the road, talked funny, ate funny foods and their cops were called "bobby's" but that was about it. I tried to remember anything I'd learnt in school about England- but it was all about wars and beheadings and bloody things like that!  
  
When Soda came home a little bit later I was still sitting there and he looked at me strangely. "Pony, you alright?" He asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Alright." I replied, my voice sounding funny. "Soda, I just had a phone call from the competition I entered the other week. Soda we won. We're going to London."  
  
Soda stared at me. "Good joke Pony." He said. "You coulda' started something for dinner."  
  
"Soda!" I said. "I'm not joking! The Curtis' are off to London. And of course another person can come, it was a trip for four."  
  
Soda stared at me still, and it seemed to hit him all of a sudden that I wasn't joking! He let out a loud whoop, and then started cartwheeling around the room. "We're goin' to London! We're goin' to London!" He kept chanting as he did so.  
  
I lit a cigarette in a shaky hand. I couldn't believe that we had seriously won a holiday. And not just any holiday-one overseas! After everything that had happened in the last few months finally something good was happening to us! Finally! We deserved this more than anyone I thought!  
  
Eventually Soda stopped acting like a circus clown, and my hand stopped shaking. "What do you say we get a pizza for tea? I think we should celebrate!"  
  
"Sure," I agreed. "Pizza is good."  
  
*****  
  
Darry came home later that night, exhausted, and looking surprised to see us eating a pizza. He slid into a seat, and grabbed a slice, taking a big bite before speaking. "What's with the pizza?"  
  
Soda and I looked at each other.  
  
"Well it's like this Dar-" Soda began, but it was my news, so I interrupted him.  
  
"You remember that competition I entered Darry?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." Darry said darkly.  
  
"Well we won." I replied, trying to hide my grin, but I was unsuccessful, and I broke out into a big smile, which Soda was echoing.  
  
"Won? You're hilarious guys. Have you ever thought about a career as a comedian team?" Darry replied. "But really, I'm too tired for jokes."  
  
"Darry, it's no joke." Soda said.  
  
Darry looked into Soda's eyes. The eyes which can never lie, and his face lit up. "You really won Pony? Wow!"  
  
"We're going to London Darry!" I replied.  
  
Darry's face dropped a little now. "I don't know that I can go." He said. "I've just started at this new job, I don't think they'd want to give me time off already."  
  
"Darry!" Soda said. "You can't not go. You haven't had a holiday for ages. You work too hard, and you don't even take days off for heavens sake."  
  
"Well we know that, but my new boss doesn't." Darry replied.  
  
Soda sighed, and put his head in his hands thoughtfully. I knew what he was thinking because I was thinking the same. There was no way we could go off to London and leave Darry behind working. It was just not fair! But then I had a thought. But I knew there was no way on earth that Darry would do it, he was too proud. But I wasn't. And I wanted to go to London!  
  
*****  
  
The next afternoon after school I went to the hospital. I left class as soon as the bell rang, and didn't even bother going to my locker so I could avoid Two-Bit or any of my friends. I'd noticed Mandy in school looking at me, and for a moment during the day I had thought she was going to talk to me, so I'd quickly turned and hurried away. It had been hard telling not telling Two-Bit about my winning the trip, but since we'd pretty much admitted last night we wouldn't be able to go, there was no point. Yet.  
  
It wasn't hard to find Darry's old boss's room. He looked surprised to see me. I'd only met him on one or two occasions. I glanced around the room, filled with lots of machines, and by the bed was a wheelchair waiting for him to be able to get out of bed and into it.  
  
"Darry's little brother right?" He asked me, and I nodded.  
  
"How ya going?" I asked.  
  
He sighed. "As best as can be expected I guess. It's just hard to imagine not walking again."  
  
I nodded. "I couldn't cope with it I don't think." I said sympathetically.  
  
"I don't know whether I will." He agreed. "So, there must be a reason for your visit? I don't think you just came to see how I was, did you?"  
  
I laughed, a little embarrassed. "Not exactly, no."  
  
"Well?" He asked, looking at me expectantly.  
  
"It's like this.." I said, and I explained about how I'd won this competition, and I thought that it would be great to get overseas, especially after all we'd been through in the last few months, but Darry didn't think he'd be able to get time off from his new job as he'd just started there. We all knew how hard working he was, and how much he deserved, and needed, a holiday, but the new boss didn't! And without Darry we couldn't go!  
  
The old boss nodded slowly, as he thought about this all. "You're right. If anyone deserves a holiday it's sure Darryl Curtis. Leave it to me Ponyboy. I'll make a phone call now."  
  
I smiled, and thanked him.  
  
Back at home I didn't tell Soda what I'd done. I didn't know whether I was going to be in trouble for it or not.  
  
Darry arrived home later than usual, but we'd started tea later than usual and were just sitting down to it when he walked through the door. He looked straight at me.  
  
"Sometimes Pony I don't know whether to strangle you or hug you." He said.  
  
I bit my lip. Well it seemed as if Darry's old boss had kept his promise and called his new boss if this comment was anything to go by. But what was the outcome?  
  
"Honestly, you had to meddle didn't you?" Darry asked frowning.  
  
I sighed. Bad news then? Had Darry's new boss decided it didn't matter, and therefore Darry wasn't allowed to go, and we weren't going? Still, surely I'd had nothing to lose right?  
  
And then Darry grinned. "We're all going to London!" He said.  
  
I let out a deep breath. "Glory Darry!" I complained. "You didn't have to scare me like that!"  
  
"Well it'll teach you to keep your big mouth shut in future." Darry replied. "Not that I'm not a little pleased you don't have the humility I do!"  
  
Soda was looking confused. "What's going on?" He demanded.  
  
"I better go see Two-Bit. He'll come with us right Dar?" I asked. There was no question of me asking Steve-not just because I didn't like him, but because after him being off with his broken arm there would be no way he'd be allowed to have more time off work. I was pretty sure that Soda's boss would give him the week off because he'd been working extra hard with Steve injured.  
  
"Darry! Pony!" Soda said angrily. "Will someone fill me in here?"  
  
Darry grinned, and relented. He told him what I'd done, and Soda grinned. "Good on ya Pony!"  
  
I left my dinner sitting there, and hurried over to tell Two-Bit we were off to London! His reaction was a little different from my brothers. He didn't think it was a joke, he started singing something about werewolves of London.  
  
"Knock it off Two-Bit!" I said. "We'll leave you behind otherwise!"  
  
He grinned at me and stopped, knowing that there was no way we'd possibly be able to leave him behind!  
  
We were going to London!!!!!! 


	7. Leaving

SEVEN:  
  
Darry spoke to my principal about me being out of school for awhile when I'd only just got back, but luckily I've always been a pretty good student, and the principal figured I'd have no troubles catching up, plus it would be educational for me. On the last day in school before we were due to leave I threw my books in my locker with a big grin on my face. Curly Sheppard-who was out of reform school for the time being-walked past and made a face.  
  
"You got lucky Pony. You're gonna be over there havin' fun and I'm gonna be stuck here in school." He complained.  
  
I grinned, unable to hide my excitement. "Nothing like this has ever happened to our family. All we've had lately is trouble after trouble so I'm sure as heck gonna' have fun over there!"  
  
Curly sighed, and ran a hand through his longish hair. "Yeah, well, don't forget us all back here." He said.  
  
He'd no sooner left than Mandy came over. "Is it true Pony? Are you going to London?"  
  
"True as life." I replied a little coolly. I still had my doubts about her and her Soc friends, and why she'd even give me the time of day, but at the same time there was something about her which made it hard for me to be real mean to her.  
  
"Wow. The best I've done is Hawaii and California-my mum likes the sun." She said. "But England-it's a whole new country."  
  
"Yup." I said. "Of course I'm a bit nervous about the plane trip-I've never been on one before."  
  
"Oh you'll be fine Pony!" She assured me. "Once your up you don't even feel like you're moving. And they feed you all the time."  
  
I laughed. "Two-Bit'll love to hear that!" I said, thinking of his large appetite. Although we Curtis boys could rival him sometimes! "Besides, I won't have time to get nervous with all the homework I'm taking with me. You'd think I was going away for nine months, not nine days!"  
  
Mandy laughed. "That's teachers for you." She said with a grin. "Well, have fun over there Pony."  
  
"Sure." I said.  
  
*****  
  
"Thought you said that girl from the city was a Soc?" Two-Bit grumbled later that day. He was leaning against the school gate waiting for me so we could walk home.  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"Mandy wasn't it? She hangs around with the Socs, so why the heck would she speak to you?" Two-Bit said.  
  
"Oh." I said realising he must know about the conversation at the locker. After I'd spoken to her the other day I'd told him about her and the socs. "Well she is sorta', but she's not a real soc."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "A soc is a soc is a soc."  
  
"Whatever." I said, and then I changed the subject. "Don't you think we better get home so we can pack? There sure isn't gonna be time in the morning to do it."  
  
"I can't believe we're going to London!" He said. "Mom wants me to bring her back some duty free Scotch-I'll have to get Darry to get it for me."  
  
"I'm sure he will." I said. And I was pretty sure he would. Darry had been in a great mood since he found out he was able to come with us. He hadn't had a holiday since he started working and he could really do with one.  
  
As we walked home Two-Bit told me his English general knowledge: "They drive on the wrong side of the road, they call people mate or lad, they speak funny, they have castles and kings and queens, they drink beer, they eat-"  
  
"Glory Two-Bit you make it sound like England's another planet or something!" I interrupted him, and he grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Well it kind of is when you think about it Pony. I mean for greasers like us who haven't been very far it may as well be another planet!"  
  
I had to admit he had a point!  
  
*****  
  
"PONY! Get your lazy butt outta' bed or we'll miss the flight!" Darry called early the next morning.  
  
I groaned and rolled over in the bed. "Coming." I called back.  
  
It took me a few minutes to make it out of bed. The sun had yet to rise and it was cold, and if it weren't for the fact that I was about to head off on the trip of a lifetime I would have gone straight back to bed. I went and had a shower and did my teeth and then went downstairs, feeling a lot more awake, and a lot more excited. The reality had hit me when I was in the shower, and I couldn't stop grinning. Two-Bit arrived with his suitcase, just in time for the bacon and eggs Darry was cooking up.  
  
"You know in England they eat huge meals for breakfast. Mom told me about it-bacon, eggs, sausages, tomatoes, baked beans!" He licked his lips.  
  
I couldn't eat properly because I was too excited, and then I got to worrying about whether or not I'd forgotten anything.  
  
"You should take him outta' the house more often." Two-Bit told Darry through a mouthful of bacon and eggs.  
  
Darry just grinned. I glanced over at Soda. He had a thoughtful look on his face-one I'd seen often the last few weeks since Sandy had left, but at the same time he looked happier than he had, so I guessed whatever it was he was thinking didn't bother him too much?  
  
Steve arrived then to drive us to the airport. "You jetsetters ready?" He asked.  
  
For an answer Two-Bit completed a somersault and then a cartwheel.  
  
Steve rolled his eyes. "Jesters might have been more like it." He muttered to himself. I had wondered whether Steve had been offended that we hadn't invited him to England with us. Even though I didn't like the guy I still thought he might feel a little left out, although there would have been no chance of him coming with us. In a louder voice he asked, "Are we ready gang?"  
  
We were!  
  
*****  
  
"See ya later all. Have fun." Steve called to us. We'd checked our bags in, and made sure everything was in order before wandering around the airport for a bit, with Steve complaining about the stupid rule where international passengers had to be there so early. Now we finally were getting ready to board the plane and Steve was on his way back home to work.  
  
"Sure, we'll bring you back something, don't work too hard buddy." Soda called back.  
  
At the boarding gate the stewardess took our tickets, and told us where we'd be sitting.  
  
"Bags the window!" Two-Bit called.  
  
"Hell no Two-Bit, who do you think won this trip? I get the window!" I said, hurrying after him.  
  
"Why don't you take turns children?" Darry called after us.  
  
"Because that would actually make sense." I heard Soda say dryly.  
  
I got my way, and settled into the window seat, with Two-Bit next to me, and Darry and Soda across the aisle in the middle. I watched as the other passengers boarded and shoved their carry-on luggage in the overhead lockers, and then the stewardesses showed us what to do if there was an emergency. I watched it, my palms a little sweaty. I knew that it was safer to fly than it was to drive, but that didn't completely help my confidence. And then the pilot's voice came over the speakers; telling us to make sure our seats were upright and tables were not out, and that we were belted in. The plane started to move down the runway, and then the stewards and stewardesses sat down in their own seats ready for takeoff. We sat there for a few minutes before we began to move again, and this time we went faster and faster and then we were taking off up into the air. Two-Bit was craning his neck to look out the window over me.  
  
"Wow." He muttered, and I just grinned. I was still a little nervous as we steadily climbed up. After awhile we straightened up, and the pilot's voice came over the speakers telling us that we were now at cruising altitude and that we were now free to move about the cabin. The stewards and stewardesses got up and moved about now.  
  
I leant over to where Darry and Soda were sitting. "Wasn't that bad was it?" I asked them.  
  
Darry snorted. "I saw your face Pony-you were scared." He said.  
  
I started to deny it hotly, but then I just grinned. We were going to England-who cared? 


	8. London!

EIGHT:  
  
"Hey Pony, wake up-more food!" Two-Bit nudged me.  
  
I sighed and opened my eyes. Despite the fact that I was tired it wasn't really very easy to sleep on the plane for me, although I noted somewhat bitterly, Soda and Darry had not had that much trouble with it.  
  
"Again?" I asked. "Didn't we just get fed?"  
  
"Yup, and now we're getting dinner." Two-Bit explained. "I wonder what it will be."  
  
"If it's as inedible as the last lot I might skip thanks." I said.  
  
"The muffins were nice enough!" Two-Bit said, and I shrugged. Two-Bit would eat anything whatsoever so that wasn't saying much.  
  
I sighed and looked out the window, but all I could see was clouds. At that time we should be somewhere over the ocean before coming into England in about two hours time. The changes in the time had completely confused me.  
  
The stewardess reached us. "Are you eating boys?" She asked.  
  
"Sure are." Two-Bit said, giving her a grin.  
  
She handed over two meals, and Two-Bit ripped his open eagerly. I opened mine with a little less enthusiasm. The main meal was lasagne which looked decent enough, with a dinner roll. It was to be followed by a mouse type thing and lemonade.  
  
I took a deep breath and ate a forkful of the lasagne, and was actually surprised that it wasn't that bad. Two-Bit was shoveling mouthfuls in himself. "WaittillwegettoEnglandandtrytheirfood." He said as he was eating.  
  
  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Glory Two-Bit speak English." I joked. "We wanna' fit in don't we?"  
  
Two-Bit recommenced his eating and I ate as much of the lasagne as I could considering the taste got a little strange after awhile.  
  
When the meals had been cleared Soda came over and leant over Two-Bit. "Hey Pony, you missed the in-flight movie when you were snoring away over here."  
  
"I wasn't snoring!" I protested.  
  
"Weren't you just? They could probably hear you up the back!" Soda replied.  
  
  
  
"Damn Soda," I said. "You're the one who snores."  
  
Soda just grinned, and went back to his seat.  
  
I leant back in my seat, and opened the pamphlet I had on England's tourist attractions. There were so many things I wanted to see: The Tower of England, Buckingham Palace, Madame Toussades Wax Museum..  
  
Two-Bit leaned over to look at the paper. "Are we gonna' take a trip to see those rocks?" He asked.  
  
"Rocks?" I repeated confused, and then I realised that Two-Bit meant Stonehenge. "I don't know. It depends on time. We've got nine days, so we want to fit as many things in as possible."  
  
Darry, who had been listening to this, leant over the aisle now. "Maybe when we get to the hotel we should make a list of the things we want to do and work out a schedule."  
  
Typical Darry-always practical, although in this case, his practicality was a good thing.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman shortly we will be beginning our descent into Heathrow airport, London..." The pilot announced, and I clutched at Two- Bit's arm in excitement. We were almost there!  
  
*****  
  
"PONY!" Darry said angrily. "Stop being so impatient!"  
  
I couldn't help it. We were finally in London, and we were stuck in a huge line in customs before we could even get our luggage and get to the hotel. It seemed so unfair.  
  
"Sorry." I muttered sulkily, but Soda gave me a grin. He knew what I felt like. But then Soda's always been kinda' restless.  
  
Eventually we reached the front of the line, and showed the man our passports (something we'd all had to apply for when we won the trip since before that none of us even had one!), and he chatted to us, as he stamped them.  
  
"Been here before lads?" He asked.  
  
"No we haven't ever left America before." Darry admitted. "And if we hadn't won this trip we never would have!"  
  
The man smiled. "Well enjoy your time here then lads."  
  
As we went to get our bags I whispered to Soda "Did you hear that? Don't the English talk cool?"  
  
"Yeah, funny, but cool." He agreed.  
  
We made our way to the luggage carousel and waited for our bags to come out. It took awhile, but Darry's appeared, and then mine, and then Soda's. But where was Two-Bit's? "Maybe they put it on the wrong flight. I've read about that happening before." I offered.  
  
Two-Bit looked despairing. "They better not have-Mum lent me her camera for this trip. She reckoned we had to have photos of a Mathews in England! Its not everyday people like us get over here!"  
  
"Greasers of London." I sang to the tune that Two-Bit had been singing the werewolf song ever since he knew we were coming to England! But this didn't even make him smile. Instead he scowled at the carousel. "Damn thing." He muttered angrily.  
  
Darry frowned, and muttered something about checking with the officials, and wandered off.  
  
"Hey Two-Bit at least if your luggage was put on another plane it's still going for a holiday." Soda offered.  
  
"Humph." Two-Bit grunted. And then he smiled, and lunged for a bag coming out. His luggage wasn't lost-it had just been taking it's time.  
  
*****  
  
We made our way outside with our luggage and the first thing I noticed was a double-decker bus. "Look Soda!" I cried, but he was looking around with a look of excitement on his own face.  
  
"We're meant to get picked up here." Darry told us. "And then taken to our hotel."  
  
"Darry-there!" I said, and I pointed to a man who was standing with a cardboard sign that said CURTIS. I didn't think people really did that.  
  
We walked over to the man, who then opened the doors of a maroon colored car for us. We got in and all stared out of the windows as he drove from the airport to the hotel which was only about a twenty minute drive from the airport. As we drove along the driver gave us tips on some of the best things to do and see in London, and the other areas of England.  
  
"There's so much to do." I said mournfully. "We're never going to get to do it all."  
  
The hotel itself was about five stories high, and had a fairly nice lobby. It wasn't one of the most expensive looking ones I'd seen, but to a greaser like me it seemed better than the three-star one they said it was! Over to one side I noticed there was a dining room, but I didn't have time to check it out properly since Darry dragged us to the check-in desk. "We're the Curtis' from America, we won-" He began, but the clerk interrupted him in a curt London accent.  
  
"Yes sir, we've been expecting you. In a minute I'll get someone to show you up to your rooms. Now as you may or may not know we provide a free continental breakfast for all guests in the dining room every morning. Lunches and dinners generally require payment, however as part of your trip dinners have also been included. If you require a maid to clean your room leave the sign on your door when you go out for the day. If you require information about anything in the city, or beyond, feel free to ask us." The clerk explained, giving us a big smile. "Now; your room key.." He went to find it, and then came back with it, and a man who was to show us to our room.  
  
Our room was on the fourth floor just down from the elevator-or lifts as they call them in England- and when we walked in my jaw dropped. 'If this is three-star I'd hate to see what a five-star looks like!' I thought. We were in the living area of the rooms, which had two big couches, a television, a table and chairs, and a mini-fridge. It opened up onto a small balcony. On either side of the room were the bedrooms. Two double beds per room, and a small table. On the right side there was also a bathroom with a shower, bath, basin and toilet.  
  
"Wow!" Two-Bit said. "This is better than home!"  
  
I had to agree!  
  
The man left the room, and we were on our own. "Check out the mini-fridge. YUM!" Soda said.  
  
"You have to pay for the things in there." Darry reminded him, and Soda sighed, and left it alone.  
  
"Well what the heck are we waiting around here for? Let's explore!" Two-Bit cried.  
  
I yawned. It seemed Two-Bit had not heard of the jet-lag I had. But luckily Darry and Soda were also feeling tired.  
  
"Can't we rest Two-Bit?" Darry asked. "We got up before it was even light this morning, and with us being in a different time-zone now although it's afternoon here it would be night at home."  
  
Two-Bit sighed, like we were all complete spoilsports, but agreed a rest wouldn't hurt. "And then we can check out the dinner in this place!" He said.  
  
"Two-Bit!" Soda was astonished. "We got fed so many times on that plane, how can you still be hungry?" Even though Soda was a big eater, Two-Bit was a bigger one!  
  
"I just am.." Two-Bit said, and then he had to stifle a yawn.  
  
Soda and I were sharing the room on the left, and Two-Bit and Darry the one on the right. As I contemplated unpacking a few things, but decided to have a nap instead, I thought, as I curled up on my bed, that it felt familiar to be sleeping in the same room as Soda.  
  
  
  
[A/N. When I was writing this I was thinking about my own excitement when I went over to England when I was eleven (eleven years ago!) and it sure brought back the memories. Before that I'd been to places all over Victoria and New South Wales, but never on a plane, and never out of Australia. *sigh* I can't wait to get back to England hopefully next year!! And I get the feeling the greasers are going to have as much fun as I did...lol!] 


	9. Beefeaters and executions

[A/N. I don't know whether or not I really like this story? I mean does it seem weird to anyone else to finally see something good happen to the Curtis family? A lot different from any of the other "Outsiders" fanfics I've read anyway! Well I'm going to keep going for now. And it also surprised me when writing this chapter how much history I remembered from when I went over to England. I think it stuck in my mind because my mum's English and I've always planned to go back for a few years maybe.]  
  
NINE:  
  
"Wake up guys!" Two-Bit called later that night. "Look at the time-we've missed dinner for sure!"  
  
I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Glory Two-Bit do you ever think about anything other than your stomach?"  
  
"Sure-I think about the fact I need a beer, and I think about-" Two-Bit began, but Darry appeared in the doorway behind him and interrupted him.  
  
"-What do you say we go and see if we can get us some takeaway food or something?" He asked.  
  
Soda yawned. "Sure, just let me try and find my cigarettes in this mess."  
  
About ten minutes later we were headed down the street in search of food. As we walked we discussed our plans for the next day. Not surprisingly everyone had a different idea about where to go! I interrupted all the talk.  
  
"Listen guys, remember who won this trip!" I said.  
  
Darry grinned wryly. "Pony's right. Well Pony, what do you want to do tomorrow?"  
  
I told him, and the others nodded.  
  
"Hey, what about fish and chips for dinner?" Two-Bit asked. "That's a very English concept isn't it?"  
  
So we went into the fish and chip shop, and a little while later we walked back out with our dinner wrapped up in newspaper.  
  
*****  
  
"So this continental breakfast thing," Two-Bit asked as we went downstairs for breakfast the next morning. "What exactly is it?"  
  
"Well I think its things like toast, donuts, cereal, juice, coffee.." I said, trying to remember.  
  
"But no sausages like the English breakfast?" Two-Bit asked, obviously wanting the whole thing clarified.  
  
"No, no sausages." I confirmed.  
  
"Gosh Pony, where did you learn all that?" Darry asked, looking impressed.  
  
"A book I read once." I said smugly.  
  
"I always said books would come in useful." Soda said as we entered the dining room.  
  
"Did you?" I asked. "I thought you said books should be used as toilet paper. I also seem to recall only a few weeks back when you said school and learning was a waste of time."  
  
Soda looked embarrassed and we all laughed.  
  
The waiter came up to us as we entered the room. "And what would you lads be doing for breaky this morning?" He asked.  
  
"Breaky?" Two-Bit repeated.  
  
"Breakfast." The waiter explained.  
  
"Oh right." Two-Bit said with a laugh. "The free one, the continental one."  
  
"Okay, on the table over there. You may eat as much as you wish." The waiter said, and he left us to our own devices.  
  
*****  
  
Later that morning we arrived at the Tower of London. It's a huge place, and the place it's built makes it part of the middle of London. I marveled at the fact that it was still standing and looking so well preserved after so long. As we went to the gate the lady asked us whether or not we wanted to join in one of the guided tours with a beefeater.  
  
"A who?" Two-Bit whispered to me.  
  
"A beefeater is a tower guard. See the guys in the funny clothes." I whispered back.  
  
"Why are they called that?" Two-Bit whispered.  
  
"I don't know!" I whispered back.  
  
"Hey you two, are you two up for a tour?" Darry asked us.  
  
I shrugged. "Sure."  
  
So we joined the group around the beefeater and waited for the clock to chime the hour before we went inside. I looked around in interest. For a moment I imagined myself living here in the times of kings and queens, and knights and fair ladies. I'd ride in the gates on my white stallion, and the princess would meet me, and thank me for saving the country yet again.  
  
My daydream was interrupted by Soda pulling my arm. "Come on Pon, we'll be left behind. You looked like you were in another world." We hurried after the rest of the group.  
  
"Another time more like." I said, and Soda just grinned. That's the one thing I love about my brother-he never makes fun of my imagination and dreams. Some brothers would, but never Soda!  
  
We'd done the right thing by taking the guided tour. There were things we wouldn't have learnt just walking around by ourselves. For example, we stopped at a gateway set in the wall, and the beefeater explained that when they were building the gate it fell down, so they started again. And then on the same night as before it fell down again, but this time the workers swore they saw the ghost of Sir Thomas. So they named the gate after him, and it hasn't fallen since. This fascinated me.  
  
"A real ghost?" I asked.  
  
The beefeater eyed me thoughtfully. "Let me tell you lad, there are a lot of ghosts in England-or at least there are meant to be if you believe in that type of thing. The English history is sure a lot different to the American history! We've had civil war after civil war, kings and queens killing others or being killed, executions, murders. Why when you look at all the kings and queens in the early days most of them were murdered...it sure is a bloody history."  
  
I shivered, despite the warm sun. "I mean take Henry the Eighth, for example." The beefeater continued as we started to walk again. "He was an evil sod he was! He killed a few of his wives off. In fact if you go down to the dungeons you can see the name 'Anne Bolyen' scrawled on the wall whilst she waited for her execution up in the grounds. And this here, is the execution block. A few of Henry's wives met their end here. Of course he wasn't the only evil one. Take Richard the third here for example. He abducted his older brother's two sons in order to claim the throne for himself. He had the young boys imprisoned in the tower here where they were almost certainly murdered!"  
  
Darry and Soda were looking fascinated by the whole thing, whilst Two-Bit was looking thoughtful.  
  
One of the other members of the group, someone with a German accent I thought, asked the beefeater whether people actually lived in the Tower of London?  
  
"Well see the building there in the middle of the yard, that's called the white tower right. On the top floor kings and queens used to live. On the next floor knights and their families lived, on the next floor was the banquet halls, and the bottom floor was the servant's quarters and the kitchen. And of course below it was the dungeon where the prisoners were kept." The beefeater explained. "Yes, the tower was certainly a hub of motion in its time. Of course as you are no doubt aware there are hundreds of castles over this country, and often kings or queens would build them for another home, or for security purposes, or for even no purpose. Later on the kings and queens moved from here to Buckingham Palace."  
  
Two-Bit seemed to have recovered from his thoughtful mood and was now snapping photos like a professional.  
  
"And here's another tale for you," the beefeater said. "Seven ravens are kept within the grounds of this castle at all times because legend has it that if they are not kept here the tower will crumble, and the royal family with it."  
  
After the tour was over we were left to do our own thing, and we went into see the Crown jewels.  
  
"Glory," I breathed looking at the many of them in their cases. "What would it be like to have money to afford things like that?"  
  
"The Crown Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the second wears for formal engagements over here is indeed rather heavy. You can't wear things like this around all the time or you will be very sore." The beefeater standing nearby told me.  
  
"Yeah," I said nodding. "It looks pretty heavy."  
  
"Maybe that's why she always looks so pissed off. You know that fake little smile she gives, and the funny wave?" Two-Bit suggested. "Maybe that's because she's thinking get this damn thing off my head."  
  
I snorted, but the beefeater didn't look too amused. "Maybe." He said coldly, and he turned to speak to someone else, probably someone who was more appreciative I thought with a laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Darry asked, looking at us.  
  
"Nothin', just Two-Bit being his normal self, trying to get us kicked out of the country." I said, and Two-Bit looked indignant.  
  
"Think about it-think about her smile!" He demanded.  
  
I just shook my head. What could you say to that anyway?  
  
As we were leaving the place a few hours later Darry asked me what I thought of it?  
  
I hesitated. Soda understood my imaginative thoughts better than Darry. I think Darry is simply too practical to understand. Plus being so busy and all he probably is too tired to think sometimes. Still I told him about how I'd been imagining what it would be like living in the times when the castle was inhabited by a king or queen. He smiled wryly and commented that knowing my luck I'd be beheaded for something. I frowned, wondering whether he was like this on purpose!  
  
Then he grinned, and ruffled my hair. "I'm only teasing you Pony." He said, as we walked out the gate. "I was thinking the same things as we were going round there. This place sure has a lot of history doesn't it? And doesn't it bring together that unit we do in history at school-the English one?"  
  
"Yeah," I said relieved that Darry wasn't making fun of me. "It does. It was fun though wasn't it?"  
  
"Sure was little buddy. Sure was." Darry replied. 


	10. Pubs and Wax figures

[A/N. I am still not sure I like this story. Taking the Curtis' and Two-Bit out of the setting in which I was familiar with them in is a little harder than I had expected. Of course I've tried to continue in keeping them as real as possible, but whether or not I've succeeded I don't know. And just a quick question: how old do you have to be to drink in America? I know over here it's eighteen and it's the same in England! Anyway, enjoy it regardless!!!]  
  
TEN:  
  
After we left the Tower we decided it was time to get something to eat. Or more accurately Two-Bit's stomach decided for us by growling so loudly that passers by looked at us in concern.  
  
"Glory Two-Bit, your stomach sounds like it hasn't eaten in days." Soda said amazed.  
  
"Well it feels like it too. Maybe it's just the London air doing it." Two- Bit suggested, not really ashamed at his stomach's musical performance.  
  
"Huh?" Darry asked looking at him strangely.  
  
"Well you know how people claim the country air makes them hungry? Maybe the London air makes me hungry." Two-Bit explained.  
  
Darry muttered something I didn't quite catch, and we found a small pub which was advertising lunch specials. In England people quite often go down to the pub (or the local as they call it) for a meal and a few drinks, so it's not uncommon to eat there. As we walked in I was actually thinking about Mandy-I couldn't wait to get back and share all the things I'd already seen with her. I was sure someone like her would be interested in historical things like the Tower of London. Then I deflated suddenly. Mandy wasn't my type-she hung around with the socs. She was a soc by association if nothing else. She wouldn't want to know, she wouldn't care. Instead I trained my thoughts back on the present. The pub was fairly darkly lit, but a roaring fire provided warmth. The walls were dark paneling, and wooden beams were prevalent on the low roof. On one wall I spotted a deer's head mounted on a piece of wood. In short the pub looked like everything an English pub should, and the fact that it had just started to rain outside made it seem even more real.  
  
We went through to the area reserved for meals only to order. Soda and Darry quickly ordered steaks and chips-their favorite meal. I hesitated before deciding to have a chicken parmagana and chips. Two-Bit however was in a quandary. "I want to try something really English." He explained to the woman waiting to take our orders. "I mean more than likely I'm never gonna' be back here so why not make the most out of it?"  
  
"Why not indeed?" She repeated, smiling thinly. "If you want I can come back and take your order later?"  
  
"Nah, tell you what, I'll go for the Yorkshire Pudding." Two-Bit declared, handing her back her menu. She smiled again, and then took our menus away.  
  
"Okay," Darry said. "Decision time gang. With this rain beginning and not looking likely to stop do we continue with our plan to go to Buckingham palace or do we think of something different?"  
  
"I don't really want to stand out in the rain." I admitted, shivering a little at the thought. "And to think back home it'd be nice and hot."  
  
"Okay then suggestions gang?" Darry asked.  
  
We tossed around a few ideas, none of which seemed great, and then Soda said, "I know this wasn't really in our plans because of time constraints, but why don't we try Madame Toussauds wax museum? I've heard about it before and apparently the figures there are so life like it's amazing!"  
  
"Yeah," I said remembering seeing something in the paper once. "Didn't the Royal Family actually donate the clothing for their wax figures?"  
  
"Well then what do you say?" Darry asked. "We give this wax museum a shot next?"  
  
We all agreed and then I lit up a cigarette and so did Soda and Two-Bit. Darry doesn't smoke-he thinks it'll ruin his body. The waitress soon returned with our meals and asked us whether we wanted a drink?  
  
"How about a beer?" Two-Bit asked hopefully.  
  
"Are you eighteen?" The waitress asked.  
  
"Sure am. And Darry here's even older!" Two-Bit said.  
  
  
  
"Right a beer then, lager or bitter?" The waitress asked.  
  
Two-Bit looked confused. I supposed he only ever thought there was the one type of beer, and then he shrugged. "I'll go the lager. And what about you Darry?"  
  
I thought Darry might say no, but then he said "Sure, get me a lager too please."  
  
"Right, two pints." The waitress wrote down, and then she turned to Soda and I. "And you two?"  
  
"Coke for both of us." Soda answered.  
  
She disappeared and we all began to eat. Two-Bit's Yorkshire Pudding was simply a lot of meat and vegetables inside the pastry and after taking a bit he declared it was delicious. A few minutes later the waitress returned with our drinks and Two-Bit took a big sip of his beer.  
  
"Nice, very nice." He said. And then he grinned at me. "Pity you're such a kid still hey Pony?"  
  
"A kid?" I snapped. "Two-Bit let me tell you something. I th-"  
  
"Relax Ponyboy, I was just teasing you!" Two-Bit said with a grin.  
  
*****  
  
An hour or so later we arrived at the wax museum. As we lined up I was surprised to see it was so large. And as we reached the counter, I learnt it was also very expensive. It was sure lucky that the trip had included some spending money! We paid and went inside. The first scene we were greeted with looked like a posh garden party.  
  
"The Socs would be at home here!" Two-Bit commented. And then he grinned. "Look it's the waiter from that English comedy-Fawlty Towers-go stand next to him Pony and let me take your photo."  
  
With a grin also I went over to where the wax figure appeared to be falling backwards over the railing spilling the contents of his tray. I pretended to be pushing him over and Two-Bit took the photo. That set the scene for the rest of the museum. We clowned around and took photos with many of the figures. Soda posed with William Shakespeare, Darry posed with one of the old Kings, Two-Bit posed with one of the queens, I posed with Alfred Hitchcock, Soda posed with Michael Jackson before he turned white, Darry posed with a soccer hero, and Two-Bit posed with a clown. I couldn't believe how well done these wax figures were-they really seemed to be real! There was an area where we could see how they made the figures and learn a little of the history not only of the wax figures but also of the woman who had founded the place: Madame Toussaud herself. But far and away the best area was the Chamber of Horrors. A wax figure of a man in the process of turning into a werewolf was so life like I shivered. The way his head was thrown back and his fingers clenched made me think it must be painful.  
  
After awhile we left the wax museum and headed back to the hotel. Even though it was only a little after five it was beginning to get dark when we emerged from the tube and began the walk back to our hotel.  
  
"Well Pony?" Darry asked me as we walked. "How did you like your first day in London?"  
  
"I loved it." I said enthusiastically. "London is cool Dar, and there is so much interesting history to learn-who would have ever though history could be interesting?"  
  
"Certainly not me!" Soda said with a laugh. "But I have to agree with you there Pony-this is sure an interesting place. And there's still so much more to see and do. I better make sure to get a good souvenir for Steve!"  
  
I wondered briefly whether or not to get a souvenir for Mandy. On one hand anything I could get her would probably be something a lot cheaper than what she was used to. On the other hand I did like the girl, so maybe something would show her how I felt? I decided not to think about it for the time being, and followed the others into our hotel. 


End file.
